Many biologically important substances contain the imidazole ring with varying degrees of sustitution. We are looking at the reaction of cyanothioformamide as a possible starting material for the synthesis of uniquely substituted imidazoles. 1) The reduction of 1,2-dithiones with H2S is expected to give new 1,3-disubstituted-4-thiohydontoins. 2) The reaction of isocyanates with cyanothioformamides gives a dimeric disulfide by reduction. The scope and pathway for this reaction will be studied.